Le département des forces spéciales
by Neige Bleu 39
Summary: Il existe un secret. Un secret, si bien garder que peu en ont parlé.


**Coucou voici le prologue d'une nouvelle fic, je vous le soumet et vous me dites ce que vous en pensez. Je suis désolé pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas de correcteur :/ bonne lecture à très vite j'espère.**

**Prologue **

_Il existe un secret. Un secret, si bien garder que peu en ont parlé. _

Le ministère de la magie anglais était composer de nombreux départements magiques tous diriger pas le premier ministre Fudge. Mais ce que cet homme avide de pouvoir ne savait pas c'est qu'il existait un département magique qui n'était pas sous sont contrôle. Le départements des forces spécial.

Cet organisme presque indépendant était caché au fin fond des terres anglaise, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver. C'était un endroit immense où vivaient près de 4000 personnes. Le département des forces spécial, était ce qu'appelait communément chez les moldus une base militaire secrète. L'endroit avait pour forme un rectangle. Tout autour de ce rectangle ce trouvait les dortoir et les habitations – pour les hauts gradés- , puis il y avait les lieux communs tel que trois immenses gymnase servant de salle d'entraînements ou encore la cafétéria. Puis au milieu de ce « village » il y avait l'air de transplanage où les départs et les arrivées étaient effectués, cet air ce trouvait au pied d'un immense bâtiment : le quartier général. C'est là que les missions étaient distribuées, que les attaques étaient préparées, que les problèmes étaient réglés …

Au dernier étage de ce bâtiment, il y avait le bureau du commandant. était un homme bon et bienveillant mais aussi très strict et autoritaire. En ce moment même, il se trouvait assit devant sont bureau, il étudiait le dossier d'un, peu être, futur adhérent. Tous les hommes et femmes sur cet base avaient été recrutés par ces bons soins. Des sortilèges étaient posés sur tous le pays afin de trouver les sorciers les plus puissants, des recruteurs vivaient parmi les sorciers afin de trouver les meilleurs d'entre eux. Lorsqu'une personne était détectée un dossier arrivait sur le bureau de , dans celui-ci tout était écrit, de la naissance à l'âge actuel de l'individu, cela passait par les goût, les actes, les études, la famille. Tout étais passé au peigne fin. Si le dossier convenait, l'homme était kidnappé. On lui bandait les yeux, on l'endormait et lorsqu'il se réveillait il se trouvait dans une petite salle d'interrogatoire. Là-bas, on vérifiait ses aptitudes, on l'interrogeait sous sérum de vérité et après moult examens Mrichard venait et posait la question :

« Souhaitez-vous rejoindre le département des forces spécial ? Il vous faudra quitter famille et amis, que vous ne reverrez plus jamais, plus aucun contacte ne sera toléré. Ici vous garderez vos véritables nom et prénoms mais lors des missions, il vous sera attitré un faux nom, votre apparence pourra être modifier également. »

Si l'homme disait oui alors plus personne n'entendait parler de li et il entrait dans le programme si il disait non ses souvenirs étaient effacés définitivements.

était donc en train d'étudier un nouveau dossier lorsque trois coup à la fenêtre retentirent. Un hiboux gris était à la fenêtre, une lettre fermement accrocher à sa patte droite. Le commandant fronça les sourcils. Les hiboux n'étaient pas inhabituels, il en recevait tout le temps de ses agents, ce qui en revanche l'était c'était le hibou gris, ceux de ses hommes étaient noirs, tous sans exeption... Se levant finalement, il détachat la lettre, la décacheta puis la lu.

A la fin de sa lecture l'homme se rassit à son siège, se servit un whisky pur feu et réfléchi. Après une dizaine de minutes sans bouger, à simplement fixer le feu brûlant dans l'ântre de la cheminée on frappa à sa porte. Un « entrez » sonore retentit et sa secrétaire passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement.

« L'unité 4 vient de rentrer Mionsieur.

-Bien, dites leur que j'attend leur rapport avant la fin de la journée.

-Oui Monsieur

-Oh et Marie

-oui ? Répondit Marie alors qu'elle allait refermé la porte.

-Faite venir le trio immédiatement. »

La jeune femme, resta stupéfaite quelques secondes avant de réagir « oui mionsieur » dit-elle puis elle partie. A nouveau, une dizaine de mintes plus tard, on toqua. répondit la même chose et trois jeune fille rentrèrent dans la pièce. Elles se placèrent en ligne devant lui au garde à vous. Elles portaients toutes leur uniforme un pantalon bleu de la même coupe que les gendarmes moldus leur rangers étaient noirs et leur haut bleu marine, lui aussi, ceintrait leur formes de femmes, c'était un t-shirt épais avec des manches courtes et trois boutons constituaient le col de haut.

La première se nommait Alicia Potter, elle avait 17 ans. Elle avait de long cheveux roux retenu en une haute queue de cheval et des yeux vert émeraude, ses trait étaient un mélange parfait de Lily et James Potter. C'était une fille forte et mature et était la combattante du groupe. Elle usait de sortilèges d'une puissance impressionnante et d'un d'extérité incroyable.

La seconde était Elena Malfoy, ella avait quand à elle, 16ans et ses cheveux platines étaient coupé en carré plongeant. Ses yeux bleu gris étincellait de génie, et sa prestance était aussi noble et beau que celle de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. C'était la potionniste de trio, futur maître des potion de la base. Elle n'en était pas moins redoutablement rusée pour le combat.

Et puis il y avait Hermione Granger, 17ans,fille de moldus et ancienne meilleur amis de Harry Potter. Ses cheveux était brun mais mi-long et retenu en un chignon qui avait déjà du subir un entraînement/ ses yeux était marron et pétillait de de joie de vivre. Elle n'en était pas moins sérieuse. Elle était la tête du trio, elle avait dans sa petite tête une richesse culturelle impressionnante et avait toujours un plan de secours dans sa tête.

« Repos » dit le commandant, immédiatement les trois jeunes filles se relachèrent croisèrent les mains dans le dos et écartèrent les jambes. Elles étaient à l'écoutes. Il les étudiat une à une. Elena avait été kidnappé à ses 1an avant que ses parents ne l'éduque, elle avait été élevé ici et il était fière de « sa fille » comme il se plaisait à le dire. Pour Alicia l'histoire était beaucoup plus compliqué lors de la mort de celui-dont-ont-ne-pronone-pas-le-nom, elle se trouvait a côté de son frère Harry Potter, alors que le rayon vert s'était retournée contre le mage noir, la fillette avait disparut dans un flash de lumière. Personne ne su ce qu'il s'était passé, on eu plus jamais de nouvelle d'elle. l'avait lui retrouvé 1an après la victoire du jeune Harry. Elle se trouvait dans un orphelina mal famé à Paris. La petite avait 2ans. Il l'avait confier à un jeune couple et depuis ses 13ans , âge à laquel ses parents adoptifs avaient été tué, elle était ici. Et c'est à ce moment que Potter et Malfoy étaient devenus insé avait quand à elle été recruté il y a 1an, une attaque des mangemorts à pré au lard avait été le moment idéal pour la kidnappé, et lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle pourrait avoir accès à plus de connaissances, qu'elle pourrait devenir plus puissante et qu'elle pourrait aider même de loin ses meilleurs amis, elle avait accepté sans hésitée. Elle avait rencontré la sœur jumelle de son meilleur ami et la petite sœur de son pire ennemis et le duo devint très vite trio. Si bien que lorsque le commandant avait tenté de les envoyer pour la première fois en mission ensemble il avait été plus qu'heureux de voir que la mission avait été parfaitement réussit, elle était au file des mission et des entrainements devenus l'une des meilleures équipe de la base. Il ne les séparaient que très rarement maintenant.

« les filles vous partez ce soir pour Poudlard, sans discution possible, Dumbledor a réussit à me contacter, il lui faut une des meilleure défense pour l'école et je choisit de vous y envoyer. Pas de fausse identité, juste les faits, mais ne révélé rien de comprometteur pour la base, pas de chiffres, pas de noms. Compris,

-Oui monsieur, répondirent ensemble les filles.

-Ordre de mission, la protectio de Poudlard, pas de cours pour vous. Vos n'êtes pas des élèves de Dumbledore. Je veux que vous renforciez les barrières magiques, que vous vous entrainiez constament, qu'il y est des tours de gardes, un encadrement lors des sorties, etc je fais confiance à Hermione pour mettre tous sa en place. Vous transplanerez à 18h le directeur est prévenu il vous attendra au grilles de l'école. Vous avez entrainement dans 5minutes si je ne me trompe disposez.

-Oui Monsieur. »

La guerre prenait un nouveau tournant, le département des forces spéciales rentrait officiellement en guere...


End file.
